Prior art bolt carriers typically have a cam path that only rotates a bolt by 20.7° as shown in comparative FIG. 3. More specifically, the prior art cam path causes a degree of rotation of less than 22.5° thereby causing the cam pin to strike the upper receiver sidewall thereby causing an undesired groove to be formed in the sidewall of the upper receiver. The present invention solves this problem by providing a modified cam path resulting in a rotation of 22.5° thereby preventing the cam pin from striking the sidewall of the upper receiver.